1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to door latches, and more particularly to an improved door latch which forces the door into tightly closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional door latches known to the present applicant merely retain a door in its closed position. While door latches have been proposed which are adapted to urge the door into a tightly closed position, those known to the present applicant have been characterized by their relatively complexity and thus relatively high cost.
It is therefore desirable to provide a door latch of the type which urges the door to a tightly closed position, but which nevertheless the characterized by its simplicity and thus relatively low cost.